Melted Ice
by Mz.Crossover2012
Summary: Fifteen year old Hinata Hyuga moves to Karakura Town from Kyoto after a horrendous freshman year at Konoha High. On her way, She meets the outrageous Rangiku Matsumoto and friends, and they soon take her into their circle. Will the shy Hyuga be able to worm her way into Toshiro Hitsugaya's heart of ice? And when ghosts from her freshman year shows up, will he save her? HitsuHina AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people. This is my new story I'm currently working on, along with my first story "Love Unbound. This story features my favorite crossover couple HitsuHina. Enjoy and review!

Melted Ice

Pairing: T. Hitsugaya and Hinata H.

Chapter One

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late for my first day," Hinata Hyuga cried as she raced to put her school uniform on which consisted of a white collared short-sleeved shirt with a red bow and a grey pleated skirt. Hinata just moved to Karakura Town during her summer vacation from her hometown city of Kyoto, Japan. The bluenette quickly pulled on her white knee-high socks and slipped her feet into a pair of brown penny loafers. As she perused herself in her mirror, Hinata frowned as she noticed how the uniform fitted her body, revealing the womanly curves she desperately tried to hide since she was twelve. The fifteen year old quickly grabbed her school bag and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother Hitomi and her younger sister Hanabi sat.

"Morning kaa-san, morning imouto," Hinata greeted as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Morning Nata-chan/onee-chan," Hitomi and Hanabi greeted back.

"Where's otou-san?" Hinata asked as she poured maple syrupover her pancakes.

"He had to go into work early this morning, but he said that he wishes you good luck on your first day at Karakura High School," Hitomi said as she drunk the last of her green tea. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized she was definitely going to be late. Stuffing the last of her pancakes into her mouth, Hinata grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator. Swallowing her pancakes, Hinata said

"Bye kaa-san, Hanabi-chan," as she rushed out the front door. Hinata drunk her bottle of orange juice as she sped walked to Karakura High School. As she got closer to the school, Hinata grew nervous.

_"What if it's a repeat of last year?"_ she thought to herself. Back in Kyoto at her old high school Konoha High School, Hinata was teased by the kids in her class because of her looks. Girls constantly called her fat while the boys called her 'white eyes'. She didn't have a single friend for the whole year. Finally, her parents decided to move away after an incident involving Hinata happened. While lost in her thought, Hinata wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a large set of breasts. While she was rubbing her nose, the owner of the large breasts asked

"Are you okay there?" in a worried voice. Hinata looked up to see a beautiful girl staring at her. She had long strawberry blonde hair and blue grey eyes. She had a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth.

"Eh, y-yes I'm okay," Hinata managed to squeak out as she stared in awe of the beautiful girl. The girl squealed as she said

"You are so cute," causing Hinata to blush brightly.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before," the girl inquired.

"I-I just moved here from Kyoto," Hinata said quietly, slightly intimidated.

"Well then come on, I'll show you to the office," the girl said as she dragged Hinata inside Karakura High School. After getting her schedule in the nick of time just before the bell rung, she and the girl walked to their homeroom which, ironically, they both had.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. What's your name?" she asked cheerfully.

"H-Hinata Hyuga," Hinata answered shyly.

"Hinata-chan, let's be friends 'kay?" Rangiku said while smiling. Looking surprised, Hinata smiled as she nodded her head.

"Great, I'll introduce you to my friends as soon as they get here," Rangiku said as they walked in the classroom and sat near the back. Nearly ten minutes later, four males entered the classroom.

"Yo Rangiku," one of them shouted.

"Over here guys, I got a new friend," Rangiku said as she waved them over.

"Whoa, who's miss sexy next to you Rangiku?" one of the guys asked as they sat down next to them as Hinata turned bright red. Rangiku squealed as she dragged Hinata to her feet.

"Guys, this is Hinata Hyuga. She's new to Karakura High School," Rangiku said as she pushed Hinata towards them.

"Hey there cutie," a guy with bright blue hair and blue eyes said as he looked Hinata up and down. "I definitely like what I'm seeing. My name is Grimmjow," he said as he smirked at her. A bald-headed guy with red marks near the corners of his eyes threw an arm around Hinata and said

"The name is Ikkaku Madarame and we'll be good friends whether you like it or not."

"Unhand Miss Hyuga like that, you idiot. That's no way to treat a young lady as beautiful as her," another guy huffed. He had chin length dark blue hair.

"Hello Miss Hyuga, my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa and it's beautiful to meet you." Hinata could only nod as she found that each guy was surprisingly nice.

"Shiro, aren't you coming over and introduce yourself?" Rangiku asked as she looked towards the last male. He had white spiky hair with a piece hanging above his left eye.

"Damn it Rangiku, I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" he snarled as he walked towards the group and stared at Hinata with his intense turquoise eyes, making her blush profusely.

"….I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya," was all he said before going back to his seat.

"Eh hehehe, don't worry about him, he may seem cold but he's quite a softy once you get to know him," Rangiku said while having a nervous smile on her face. Hinata nodded as she took one last look at Hitsugaya, who was looking out of the window with a bored look on his handsome face, before looking towards the front. The bell rung, signaling the end of homeroom .

"Hey Hinata-chan, can I see your schedule for a sec?" Rangiku asked.

"Sure thing," Hinata said and handed her schedule to her. Rangiku compared hers and Hinata's before frowning.

"Awww, we don't have first, second and third period together," Rangiku said while pouting.

"But I do," Ikkaku said as he put arm around Hinata once more. "Let's go Hinata-chan, time to seize the day!" he yelled as he proceeded to drag Hinata down the hallway.

-Line Break-

As soon as Hinata and Ikkaku entered their first period class which was algebra, he steered her towards the back of the classroom towards a group of girls and boys.

"Hey there people, we got a new addition to the gang," Ikkaku said.

"Hey Ikkaku, who's the cutie next to you? I know for a fact she's not your girlfriend," a guy with bright red hair held up in a ponytail with tattoos on his forehead said while smirking as the other people started laughing. Growing a tic mark on his forehead, Ikkaku shouted

"Shut the hell up! Anyways, this girl is new to Karakura High School. Her name is Hinata Hyuga." Hinata waved to the people shyly while having a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey there pretty girl, my name is Hisagi Shuuhei," a boy with spiky dark blue hair and the number sixty-nine tattooed on his left cheek said as hewinked at her, making her blush.

"Shuuhei, you are such a flirt," a girl with long green hair and grey eyes said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hi there, my name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but everyone calls me Nel," she said cheerfully.

"The name's Renji Abarai," the red head said with a wave. As everyone gave their name, Hinata managed to remember all of their names. Since it was the first day of school, the teacher let them do whatever they want.

"So Hinata-chan, where are you originally from?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm from Kyoto," she answered.

"Cool, I'm from Kyoto too," Nel said.

"What was your last school like?" Orihime asked. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she thought on lying about her past, but something about these people made her trust them, so she decided to tell the truth, or at least most it.

"I didn't have any friends at my last school," Hinata said as she looked away.

"What? Why not" Kira asked as a frown appeared on his face.

"It's something I'm not ready to talk about," she stated while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She felt arms around her as Nel hugged her.

"Don't worry, we'll be your friends," she said smiling.

"That's right and if anybody messes with you, they'll have to deal with all of us," Rukia said as everyone nodded their agreement. As soon as she said this, the bell rung. Ikkaku and Hinata, along with Ichigo, Nel, Shuuhei and Momo headed to their second period, which was Gym. Nel and Momo waited on Hinata while she finished changing. Hinata finally stepped out of the locker room and Nel and Momo had their jaws on the ground. The t-shirt fitted snugly across Hinata's large breasts and showcased her small waist while the shorts revealed her smooth long legs with shapely hips and a round bottom.

"Hina-chan, you look hot," Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah, your boobs are as big as mine and Rangiku's," Nel said while grinning.

"You guys," Hinata protested.

"Come on, the guys are waiting for us," Momo said as she and Nel walked with Hinata to the basketball court. As all three girls walked by, most of the guys stopped what they were doing to drool at the girls. They approached Ikkaku, Ichigo, and Shuuhei who were talking.

"Well guys, what do you think of Hina-chan?" Nel asked. All three boys took one look at Hinata and blood started pouring out of their noses as they ran to the bathroom.

"Was that a good thing?" Hinata asked while having a confused look on her face.

"Definitely Hina-chan," Momo said as she and Nel started cracking up. All during the class period, boys would try and approach Hinata, only to get punched by Ikkaku, Ichigo, or Shuuhei. One guy even had the audacity to try and put his hand on her butt, which resulted in a severe beating from all three. The girls quickly dressed and hurried to the next class which was English for Ikkaku, Hinata, and Ichigo. As she walked into the class, she noticed that Hitsugaya was in the class as well. She sat next to him and gave him a small smile, while he merely nodded at her. As she was taking notes, she noticed that he slipped her a note. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, Hinata opened the note and saw that it said

_We eat on the rooftop during lunchtime. Don't be late_

_Hitsugaya_

Hinata smiled to herself as she went back to taking notes.

_"He sure has lovely handwriting," _she thought to herself. Third period soon ended and Hinata met Rangiku outside the classroom.

"Cool, you and Shiro have the same class," Rangiku commented.

"Shut up Rangiku and stop calling me that!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Aww, but I like calling you that," Rangiku pouted.

"Rangiku!" Hinata could only giggle at the two's antics. Fourth period came and went much to Hinata's surprise, and before she knew it, it was lunch time. After getting their lunch, Hitsugaya, Hinata, and Rangiku went up the stairs to the roof where everyone was waiting. While they were eating, Hinata noticed that more people were coming up the stairs.

"Rangiku-chan, who are they?" Hinata asked as the group of people was coming towards them.

"Oh,they're more of our friends too," Rangiku said she helped Hinata up.

"We have a new friend today," she gushed as she pushed Hinata towards the new group of people. Hinata squeaked as she stumbled slightly.

"Er, hello there, my name is Hinata Hyuga," she said while blushing. One guy came to her and smiled at her as he said

"Why, aren't you a delicious young thing." He was tall with shoulder length brown hair andbrown bedroom eyes with a slight five o'clock shadow. His eyes wandered towards Hinata's breasts as he murmured

"Tell me something, how big are your-SMACK!"

"Stop hitting on her you perverted bastard!" a girl screamed as she punched him. She had blue eyes behind a pair ofoval shaped glasses with black hair held up with a hair clip.

"I apologize for that idiot. He just doesn't know when to shut up. My name is Nanao Ise," the girl said. A guy with long white hair and green eyes came up to Hinata and said in a deep and slightly raspy voice

"I also apologize for my friend's words. He tends to be…. overly friendly with girls, especially with ones as beautiful as you. My name is Jushiro

Ukitake and my friend's name is Shunsui Kyoraku, and may I say you have the prettiest eyes." Hinata felt an overload in her brain from the

compliments she's received today. She started weaving back and forth, startling the others.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" Momo yelled.

"I-It's all too much," was all she said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell backwards. Ukitake caught her just in time before her head hit the pavement.

"W-Was it something I said?" Ukitake asked, panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, Mz. Crossover here, here is chapter two of my second story Melted Ice

Enjoy and review!=)

Chapter Two

Hinata woke up sometime later in a strange room.

"Wha-What happened? Where am I?" she moaned as she sat up in a bed. A dark-skinned girl with long purple hair held in a ponytail with golden yellow eyes smiled gently as she said

"You fainted during lunch. You're in the nurse's office now."

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, a senior here at Karakura Town, along with Jushiro, Shunsui, and the rest. What about you, what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I just moved here from Kyoto during the summer," Hinata explained. Right as Yoruichi was about to say something, the door swung open as Rangiku and the others burst into the nurse's office.

"Nata-chan, are you okay?" Nel cried as they all tried to crowd in.

"Eeep!" Hinata said while looking owl-eyed.

"You all cannot be in here at the same time. A few can stay while the rest has to leave," the nurse, a blonde haired woman said. Nel, Rangiku, and Momo pushed everyone out of the nurse's office while they were complaining. After they left, the three girls, along with Yoruichi, sat around Hinata.

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" Momo asked.

"I'm feeling fine Momo-chan," Hinata replied.

"Err, Hinata-chan, why did you faint?" Rangiku asked. Before Hinata could answer though, a female voice said

"She fainted because of all the attention and the compliments handed to her." Nel, Rangiku, Momo, and Yoruichi all turned around to see another girl sitting near the corner of the room. She had short blonde hair with teal eyes and tanned skin.

"Tia-chan, how long have you been there?" Nel asked with her eyes wide, resembling an owl's.

"I've been here for a while," she replied. Turning to Hinata, she said

"My name's Tia Harribel and it's nice to meet to you."

"N-Nice to meet you too Tia-chan," Hinata said.

"So, is she right?" Yoruichi inquired. Poking her two index fingers together, Hinata said

"W-With the exception of my family, I-I've never been c-called pretty by anyone in my school," in a sad voice. Suddenly, Hinata felt her face being shoved into a large pair of breasts as Rangiku hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about those losers," she said.

"Mmphh, mpmmmh," was all Hinata said as she was being suffocated.

"Rangiku-chan let her go, you gonna kill her!" Momo shrieked. Rangiku quickly let her go as Hinata fell back on the bed, swirls replacing her pale eyes.

"Ehehehe, oops," Rangiku said nervously.

"Nice one Rangiku," Yoruichi said dryly. Hinata recovered a few minutes later and, after getting a clear from the nurse, was allowed to go to her fifth period class which was science. Later after school, Hinata was walking home when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, s-sorr-Hitsugaya-kun!" Said person nodded to her. As they were walking, they shared a comfortable silence that was soon broken when Hitsugaya asked

"Oi, how are you feeling from your little fainting spell?" Blushing profusely, Hinata stammered out

"I-I'm fine t-thank you Hitsugaya-kun." Furrowing his eyebrows, Hitsugaya said

"Oi, enough with the stuttering, it's getting to be annoying." Hinata lowered her head as she said

"Okay Hitsugaya-kun." A few minutes later, they arrived at Hinata's house.

"Oi, you live here Hyuga?" Hitsugaya questioned as his eyebrows rose slightly. While it wasn't exactly a mansion, it wasn't small by no means. "Err, yes I do, why do you ask?" Hinata asked curiously. Hitsugaya turned and pointed to a house about the same size as Hinata's that was located across the street.

"I live there, while Ichigo, Rangiku, and Ikkaku live just a few blocks down." Hinata was shocked as she had no idea that she lived in the same neighborhood as her newly found friends. After a moment of silence, Hinata gave Hitsugaya a shy smile as she said

"W-Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hitsugaya-kun," as she went towards the door. Hitsugaya nodded as he walked across the street. Hinata quickly went into the house where she was glomped by Hanabi.

"How was your first day of school?" Hiashi asked as he met Hinata at the door. Hinata smiled, which was a first for Hiashi and Hitomi seeing as how back in Kyoto Hinata came home in tears every day.

"It was the best first day ever HaHa," Hinata said. "I actually made friends today."

-Line Break-

The next day at school, Hinata was walking to her third period when she ran into Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Tatsuki said.

"How was your first day here at Karakura High School yesterday?" Orihime inquired.

"U-Um, it was g-good. I m-made a lot of-EEEPPP!" While she was talking, someone had come up and hugged her from behind, placing their hands directly on her breasts, making Hinata blush brightly. Hinata looked to her left to see a girl with her face next to her cheek. The girl had shoulder-length dark red hair with oval shaped glasses.

"Hello there dear and who are you?" the girl asked. Wearing a heavy blush on her face, Hinata stammered out

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Well, then, Hinata-chan, it's nice to meet you and those lovely set of-Wham!" the girl flew back and landed on her face as Tatsuki stood over her with a large vein throbbing profusely on her forehead.

"Knock it off and find someone else to bother idiot!" Tatsuki yelled as Orihime and Hinata stood by, watching the scene awkwardly, well for Hinata anyways as Orihime watched this on a regular basis.

"Uhh, is she going to be okay?" Hinata asked. Tatsuki turned around and said "Don't worry about that dumbass Hinata-chan. She does that to Orihime on a regular basis." Suddenly, the girl sprung up as if she hadn't been punched by Tatsuki and turned to Orihime and smiled as she said

"Good morning my lovely Orihime." Not having a clue of the girl's true intentions, the orange-haired girl obliviously answered back "Good morning Chizuru-chan." The girl turned to Hinata and said "My name is Chizuru Honso and it's a pleasure being in your company," while wearing a lascivious grin.

"O-okay?" Hinata said uncertainly. The bell rung for third period.

"B-Bye guys," Hinata said as she hurried on to her English class. She hurried to her seat and took out her notebook for the day's lesson. A few minutes later, Hitsugaya and Ikkaku walked into the classroom. Hitsugaya took his seat next to Hinata.

"Ah, g-good morning Hitsugaya-kun," she greeted.

"Morning," he said. As the class went by, the teacher assigned the class simple project: get to know each of your classmates. He then assigned them partners and ironically enough, Hitsugaya and Hinata ended up as partners. Just after the teacher assigned the due date for the project, the bell rung. Hitsugaya and Hinata met Rangiku outside the classroom. The two took part in their usual banter which consisted of Rangiku teasing him and using the "forbidden word" which resulted in Hitsugaya yelling at her and calling her stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amigos and Amigas! Ms Crossover here presenting the third chapter of Melted Ice

Enjoy and review

Just so you know, i do not own Bleach or Naruto

Chapter Three

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Shuuhei asked during lunch. Hinata had not said much during lunch, which was common for her, but she seemed to be even quieter than usual, which struck him as slightly unusual. Hinata looked up, slightly startled, and asked

"Huh? Oh, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you've been staring at your bento box for the past ten minutes," he said. Hinata blushed slightly as she hadn't even realized she had been doing that. Biting her bottom lip, Hinata hesitated before saying

"I-It's just that around this time, I would be hiding in the bathroom at my old school." Scrunching his eyebrows, Shuuhei asked

"Why would you be hiding in the school bathroom?"

"B-Because, the girls there would make fun of me and call me fat, saying I'll never be skinny like them." As Hinata said this, her bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered. Momo, who had been listening as well, put her arm around Hinata and said

"Don't worry about those stupid anorexic bitches. You being here is all that matters, besides, you got us."

"Hey," Shuuhei said as he frowned at Momo. "I was gonna say something cool."

"Well too bad," she said as she stuck her tongue at him, making Hinata giggle. Meanwhile Hitsugaya, who had been watching the whole scene from a moderate distance, was experiencing a foreign emotion running through him. His eyes narrowed slightly when Shuuhei scooted closer to Hinata. Rangiku, seeing her best friend brooding off to the side, popped up beside him.

"What's the matter Shiro?" she inquired. Ignoring her name for him for the moment, Hitsugaya tore his eyes from the laughing trio and said

"…It's nothing Rangiku." Surprised at him not yelling at her, Rangiku then looked to where Hitsugaya was looking at and looked at him. Rangiku could tell when her best friend was getting jealous, even if he didn't even admit.

"Hehe, are you jealous Shiro?" Rangiku asked while grinning. Hitsugaya spun around and faced Rangiku as he spat out

"What? Don't be ridiculous Rangiku, there's nothing for me to be jealous about."

"You sure about that? I saw you looking at Hinata-chan with a weird look on your face," Rangiku said slyly as she watched him, trying to bait him.

"Of course I'm sure Rangiku," Hitsugaya retorted back, not taking the bait.

"Okay whatever you say Shiro," Rangiku said in a sing-song voice as she pranced over to Nanao.

"Shut up Rangiku!" Hitsugaya yelled as a tic mark appeared on his head. After school, Hitsugaya, Hinata, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Ichigo walked home since they all lived in the same neighborhood.

"Hey Hyuga," Hitsugaya called out as Hinata walked up to her door.

"Y-Yes Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinata answered as she turned her head to look back at him.

"I'll be over around three-thirty so we can work on our project, alright?" he said. Biting her bottom lip, Hinata nodded and said

"See you then Hitsugaya-kun." She then went inside her house as Hitsugaya walked across the street to his own house.

"HaHa, ChiChi, I'm home," Hinata called out. Hearing no one answer, Hinata looked around and saw a note on the table. She went over to the table and picked it up and started reading the note, which was in her mother's handwriting.

I _went to take Hanabi-chan to the doctor for an appointment. ChiChi went to lunch with friends and will not be back for a while. Take care of yourself and make sure you get your homework done and make sure to eat as well. _

_Love,_

_HaHa_

Putting down the note, Hinata went upstairs to her to her room, which, by some standards, could be considered huge. Her bedroom had a king-sized mattress on an oak canopy bed set. Her walls were painted different shades of blue, with baby blue being her favorite color. Hinata hung up her bag on a rack and walked over to her walk-in closet. It was pretty much safe to say that the Hyuga were pretty well off. Grabbing a set of clothes, Hinata walked into her bathroom, which was pretty much the same size as her walk-in closet: huge.

-Line Break-

Five minutes later, Hinata walked out of the bathroom. She had on a teal blue v-neck shirt that fitted her to a T with a small bit of cleavage showing. She had on white jean shorts that stopped in the middle of her thighs. Hinata ran down stairs to make to gather some snacks for when Hitsugaya comes over. Looking at the time on the microwave, Hinata saw that it was three-twenty.

_"He should be coming over in about ten minutes," _Hinata thought to herself as she got out a bag of chips along with a liter of soda. After doing all that, Hinata sat in the living room and watched t.v. while waiting for Toshiro to arrive. Five minutes later, the door bell rung. Hinata walked to the door and opened it, revealing Hitsugaya and Rangiku waiting outside.

"Sorry, but Rangiku insisted on coming over as well," Hitsugaya explained.

"Oh, that's fine with me. HaHa and ChiChi aren't home anyways, so come right in." As Rangiku and Hitsugaya stepped into Hinata's house, they marveled at the size of her dining room and kitchen.

"Wow Hinata-chan, your place is as big as Shiro's house," Rangiku commented while said person grew a large vein across his forehead.

"For the last time, stop calling that damn it!" Hitsugaya yelled. Hinata giggled as Rangiku continued to call him "Shiro". A few minutes later, the three were in Hinata's living room with Toshiro and Hinata taking their notebooks out.

"D-Do you want to start Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'll start off," he said. "Okay name?" "Hinata Hyuga" "Birthday?" "December 27th" "Birthplace?" "Kyoto, Japan". As she traded information, Hitsugaya learned a lot about Hinata. He learned that she's a fifth degree black belt in Chinese martial arts. He also learned that she likes to press flowers, going to the beach and that her favorite food is cinnamon buns.

"Okay, my turn," Hinata said. She found that the more time she spends around Rangiku and the others, specifically Hitsugaya, the less she stutters. Hinata learned that Hitsugaya's birthday is December 20(a whole week before her birthday), he doesn't like sweets, and his favorite food is watermelons. Speaking of which, Rangiku was in the middle of telling Hinata an embarrassing story of Hitsugaya involving his love for the fruit.

"And when me, Ichigo, Momo, and Nel came back to the house, we found Shiro on the floor in the kitchen with his face full of watermelon seeds while moaning in pain," Rangiku exclaimed, making Hinata laugh.

"Shut up Rangiku, that was two years ago!" Hitsugaya yelled as a pale blush appeared on his cheeks. Hinata smiled gently as she watched Hitsugaya yell at Rangiku. She noticed that his bang hung low over his left eye in an alluring manner. Hinata felt hypnotized by his teal colored eyes until she realized that she was staring at him. She instantly turned red and lowered her head in embarrassment, not that Hitsugaya even noticed, he was too busy yelling at Rangiku. While this was going on, the front door suddenly opened, startling the three students.

"Hinata-chan, we're home," a woman's voice called out.

"HaHa, you're back," Hinata said as she walked towards Hitomi.

"Nee-chan, how was school today?" Hanabi asked she hugged Hinata.

"It was great. HaHa, I have two friends over that I want you to meet," Hinata said.

"Oh really?" Hitomi, her eyes sparkling with interest. Hinata, Hitomi, and Hanabi went into the living room where Hitsugaya and Rangiku were waiting quietly.

"HaHa, these are my friends Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto," Hinata said as she introduced them.

"Hello there," Rangiku said as she shook Hitomi's hand. Hitsugaya did the same as well. Hanabi, who had been watching the exchange, decided to jump in. The eight-year-old went up to Hitsugaya and asked

"Are you nee-chan's boyfriend?" Both Hinata and Hitsugaya turned red while Hitomi bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the two teens' facial expressions. Rangiku on the other hand, decided to laugh out loud at their expense. Rangiku knelt down to Hanabi and ruffled her hair as she said

"I like you kid."

_"B-Boyfriend?" _Hinata thought as she felt her face turn a darker shade of red. And what's worse, Hinata actually liked the idea of Hitsugaya being her boyfriend.

_"N-No way! I don't like Hitsugya-kun like that….do I?" _The very thought made Hinata rapidly shake her head, not knowing that Hitsugaya was having the same train of thought.

_"Me and Hyuga together? Yeah right, although she wouldn't be bad to be with," _Hitsugaya instantly stopped his train of thought from going any further as his face was the color of a fully ripe roma tomato. Hinata and Hitsugaya then finished their project while managing to avoid looking at each other in the eye, much to the amusement of Rangiku. Hitsugaya and Rangiku soon bade Hinata good bye. Hiashi soon came home after they left the house. While the family was eating dinner, Hanabi turned to Hiashi and said

"Chi-Chi, did you know that nee-chan has a boyfriend?" Hinata once again turned red while Hiashi nearly choked on his food. Hitomi smiled at Hanabi's innocence.

-Line Break-

The next day, Hinata was at her locker getting her text book for first period when two guys approached her. They blocked her way so she wouldn't leave.

"U-Um excuse me, but I need to go to class," Hinata squeaked as she tried to leave, but one of the guys pushed her back into the lockers.

"Now, that you're alone without your little crew, I think it's time that we met," one of the guys said. He was tall with long dark hair that covered one of his eyes. He had black beady eyes with a creepy wide smile that showed all of his teeth. The other guy had short pink hair, reminding Hinata of a certain pepto bismol haired bitch. He had blue eyes under a pair of square glasses. The black hair male put his hand under Hinata's chin and forced her to look at him as he said

"Now then, what is your name?" Hinata was about to answer when a deep male voice said

"Nnoitora, leave her alone." Hinata and the two guys turned their heads to see four older males standing by them. The guy that spoken had long dark hair with strands falling between his eyes, which were slate grey. He wore two head pieces, one on top of his head and the other on the side of his head. He wore a light blue, expensive looking scarf around his neck.

"I suggest you do as he says Nnoitora, you know how Byakuya is," another guy said in a strangely pleasant voice. He had short silver colored hair that was almost slicked down to his head. Even more strange, his eyes were closed the whole time.

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with you assholes," the guy now known as Nnoitora snarled.

"On the contrary Nnoitora, it has everything to do with us," a third guy said in a velvety smooth voice. He had chocolate brown hair which was slicked back with a single strand of hair falling in between his brown eyes.

"If you and Szayelapporo know what's good for each other, you would leave before things get hectic," the last member, a male with the same dark skin as Yoruichi with purple hair and silver shades on, said in a deceptively soft voice. The boy now known as Szayellapparo growled and said

"Let's go Nnoitora."

"No way, this is a chance to" Nnoitora was suddenly slammed against the lockers by the silver haired guy with a scared Hinata standing on the side.

_"Who are these guys?" _She thought to herself.

"Do not make me repeat myself or you will regret it," the silver haired guy said. Knowing when he was asking trouble, Nnoitora sucked his teeth and huffed as he said reluctantly

"….Fine." The boy with the silver hair let Nnoitora down, and then he and Szayelapporo left. Gripping her heart (figuratively people -_-), Hinata sighed in relief as the four senior males approached her.

"Are you alright Miss Hyuga?" Byakuya asked in his monotonous deep voice. Hinata eeped as his voice startled her.

"Err, yes, thank you, but who are you and how did you know my name?" Hinata asked confused. The silver haired male grinned at her with his eyes closed as he patted her on her head as he said

"Why, aren't you a cute inquisitive little mouse. I'm Gin Ichimaru."

_"Well, that kind of explains it," _Hinata thought dryly as she looked at him.

"Don't mind him Miss Hyuga. Gin's quite harmless when necessary. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki," Byakuya said, introducing himself. Hearing the last name Kuchiki sparked recognition in Hinata, her eyes going wide.

"Are you Rukia-chan's older brother?" Hinata asked. Eyes slightly widening, Byakuya asked

"Do you know her?" Hinata rapidly shook her head up and down. The brown haired male stepped and said

"I'm Sosuke Aizen and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Hyuga," he said in a smooth voice. Hinata was successful in not blushing at the tone of his voice.

"And I'm Kaname Tousen," the dark skinned guy said. Hinata smiled at them and said

"Well thank you all but I" The bell suddenly rung, interrupting her sentence. "Oh no, I'm late," Hinata said in dismay.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll walk you to your class and just say you were with us," Gin said.

"B-But," Hinata protested but Gin grabbed her hand and dragged down the hall, along with Aizen, Tousen, and Byakuya.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all, Ms C here back with the next chapter of Melted Ice. I hope you enjoy it very much!

Ciao people

Chapter Four

After explaining to the teacher why she was late, Gin, Aizen, Tousen, and Byakuya said goodbye to her and left the classroom. Hinata sat next to Ikkaku and got the notes the teacher had up on the board while Hinata was still at her locker. During the class, Hinata thought about yesterday's events that occurred at her house. Hinata instantly blushed as she thought about Hitsugaya.

_"D-Do I really like him like that?" _Hinata questioned herself. Pretty soon first period ended. As she and Ikkaku walked to their second period, they met up with Nel and Momo.

"Hina-chan, guess what?" Momo asked.

"What is it Momo-chan?" Hinata asked. She and Nel grinned at each other and Momo said in a sing-song voice

"We're going to the beach this Saturday and you're coming with us."

"That sounds like fun," Hinata replied as she smiled at her friends.

"Great, I can't wait to get back at those bastards Ichigo and Renji for what happened last time," Ikkaku said as he smirked evilly, causing Hinata, Nel, and Momo to sweat drop.

"Uh, do I even want to know what happened?" Hinata asked.

"Not really," Momo and Nel both answered as all three girls started to slowly back away from Ikkaku when he started cackling absurdly. Before Hinata knew it, second period was over, to her relief. She hurried over to her third period which was English. She sat down in her seat and took out her things for the presentation. As she was doing this, Toshiro walked into the classroom. She looked up to see Toshiro walking towards her. Their eyes locked and they immediately looked the other way as they blushed, Hinata more so than Toshiro. Unfortunately for them, Ichigo and Ikkaku noticed the little action between them.

"What's up with you two? I never seen Hitsugaya blush like this before," Ichigo asked.

"It's none of your business Kurosaki," Hitsugaya snapped as he sat in his seat, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. Hinata wasn't doing any better, willing the blush to go away. She finally succeeded in calming her raging blush down, lowering it to a bare minimum. As the class started, Hinata was tapping her fingers lightly, a sign of boredom as the people went by doing their presentation. Finally Hinata and Hitsugaya's turn came up. Hinata turned a light pink at the thought of presenting in front of her classmates.

_"I'm so nervous, I hope I don't stutter," _she thought anxiously. As if he heard her thoughts, Toshiro turned to her and smirked as he said

"Don't worry Hinata, everything will be fine." Hinata nodded at Hitsugaya as they walked up to the front. Nearly ten minutes later, the presentation was done. The class clapped for them politely while Ichigo and Ikkaku whooped and hollered for them, much to Hitsugaya's chagrin and Hinata's embarrassment. Nearly thirty minutes later, the class ended and Hinata, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Rangiku all headed up to the roof.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you coming along with us to the beach this Saturday?" Ichigo inquired. Hinata smiled prettily at Ichigo, making him blush as she replied

"Yes I am." Later on after school, Hinata was at home in her room doing science homework when Hitomi entered.

"Hinata-chan, Rangiku-san is downstairs for you," Hitomi said while smiling at her daughter.

"I'm coming," Hinata said and got off of her bed. Hinata was wearing a yellow tank top with blue skinny jeans. She followed Hitomi downstairs to the living room where Rangiku was waiting patiently.

"Hello Rangiku-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Me, Nel, and Momo are heading to the mall to shop for swim suits and I was wondering if you would like to come," Rangiku said.

"Y-Yes, Rangiku-chan, give me one moment," Hinata said and went into the kitchen where her mother was.

"HaHa, may I go with Rangiku-chan to the mall, she invited me to the beach this Saturday," Hinata asked.

"Of course," Hitomi said. She reached into her pocket, took out her wallet and handed Hinata five bills.

"Have fun sweetie," Hitomi said. After thanking her mother, Hinata stuffed her money into her back pocket and ran back into the living room.

"We can go now Rangiku-chan," Hinata said.

"Yay," Rangiku squealed as she and Hinata walked out of the house to the car Rangiku drove. Hinata slid into the front seat and put on her seat belt.

"Saturday morning, we're meeting at Ichigo's house, which isn't too far from where you live, 'kay?" Rangiku said. Hinata nodded her head as they drove in a comfortable silence. They drove to Momo's house first and then headed to Nel's place. All three friends headed into the mall where they went into a shop that sold swim suits. As they were looking, Rangiku turned to Hinata and asked

"Hey Hina-chan, what's your favorite color?"

"Baby blue," Hinata replied. "Why do you ask?" As Rangiku was about answer, something caught her eye. She then turned around and spotted the perfect bathing suit for Hinata.

_"Fufufu, I got the perfect swim suit for Hinata-chan," _Rangiku thought as she smiled evilly. "Rangiku-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked, noticing the grin on Rangiku's face. Rangiku faced her with the grin on her face and for some reason, Hinata felt afraid.

_"I don't think I like the look on her face," _Hinata thought warily. Momo and Nel, who had noticed Rangiku's grin gave each other knowing grins but remained silent. The strawberry blonde dragged Hinata over to a dressing room and pushed her into it. Rangiku grabbed the swim suit from off the rack and shoved it into Hinata's hand.

"Try this on first Hina-chan," Rangiku chirped. In the dressing room, Hinata took one look at the swim suit and eeped, her face the color of a red rose.

"Rangiku-chan, I can't wear this, it's too revealing," Hinata squeaked.

"Come on Hinata-chan, just try it on for me please," Rangiku pleaded, sticking her head in and giving Hinata the dreaded puppy eyed look. Unable to resist Rangiku's face, Hinata sighed and said

"…Fine." Rangiku smiled and removed her head from the dressing room as Hinata began to undress. A few minutes later, Hinata was finished.

"Come on out Hinata-chan, we want to see," Momo said as she, Rangiku, and Nel were sitting in the chairs located near the dressing room.

"U-Umm I'm coming out right now," Hinata said. She walked out of the dressing room while looking at her friends shyly. Rangiku squealed while Momo and Nel smiled in approval.

"Hina-chan, you look so cute," Nel said, her grey eyes sparkling with excitement. "I d-do?" Hinata asked timidly, a small smile gracing her face.

"Yeah," Rangiku and Momo said at the same time.

"So are you going to get it?" Rangiku asked. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she thought on it. _"I guess it wouldn't be too bad for Saturday," _Hinata thought. Making up her mind, Hinata said to Rangiku

"Yes, I'm getting the bathing suit.

Three Days Later: Saturday morning

Hinata found herself waking up early three days later. She got up and went downstairs where Hitomi was making breakfast and Hiashi was reading the daily newspaper.

"Good morning Haha, Chichi, Hanabi-chan," Hinata greeted as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"Good morning," they all greeted back as Hinata sat down for breakfast. While eating, Hiashi turned to Hinata and stated

"So Hitomi told me you're going to the beach with your friends from school. Hinata nodded as her mouth was full. Hiashi smiled at his eldest daughter and said

"Well, I hope you and your friends have fun at the beach, but not too much," while winking at her.

"Chichi!" Hinata protested. After finishing her breakfast, Hinata ran upstairs to her room where she took a quick shower. After that, she put on her new swim suit that she bought from the mall three days. Over her bathing suit she put on a lavender and white jacket with blue pants that stopped at her knees. She packed two towels and sunscreen into a medium sized knapsack. Hinata braided her hair into two braids and put two lavender colored ribbons at the end. She grabbed her knapsack and ran downstairs towards the door.

"Bye Chichi, bye Haha, bye Hanabi-chan," Hinata said as she was about to leave the house.

"Hinata-chan wait," her mother called out. Hitomi walked to Hinata and handed her some money.

"Have a nice time honey," she said before kissing Hinata on her forehead. Hinata thanked her mother and left the house. Hinata walked about two and a half blocks before arriving at Ichigo's house which also doubled as a family clinic. Hinata knocked on the door and waited. Thirty seconds later, the door opened, revealing said person.

"Good morning Ichigo-kun," Hinata greeted. "Good morning Hinata-chan," Ichigo replied. Hinata was about to walk in when Ichigo suddenly pushed her further outside and slammed the door behind him.

"What's going-eep!" Hinata said as Ichigo suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my room," the orange haired boy said as he gave Hinata an apologetic look.

"H-How are we getting to-EEKK!" Hinata screamed as Ichigo suddenly leapt into the air and landed on the roof with Hinata in his arms. He sat Hinata on the roof and opened the window to what she assumed was his room. Ichigo held out his hand and helped her into his room. Hinata landed on his bed with a soft bounce as Ichigo climbed into his room and shut the window behind him. Hinata looked at his room in fascination as she climbed off his bed.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan," Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head. "I just didn't want you to be scared by my dad."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata asked cutely, making Ichigo blush slightly.

"My dad, he's really eccentric most of time, well actually all of the time," Ichigo said. As if he had a sixth sense, Ichigo lifted his leg and opened the door in time to plant his foot in his father's face.

"Good one son, I see you kept your guard up," he said as he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hinata asked as she stared at Ichigo's father in shock as he twitched slightly.

"Meh, he'll be fine. Him attacking me is pretty much normal here," Ichigo said off-handedly as he poked his father's shoulder. A few minutes later, Ichigo's father jumped up, seemingly unharmed. He spotted Hinata sitting on Ichigo's bed and tears appeared in his eyes.

"My dear Masaki-chan, our son has finally became a man and is about to plant his seeds into this beautiful young woman's-aack!" Ichigo kicked his father in his face once more, sending him flying down the stairs.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled his face red with anger and embarrassment. Hinata's face was now as red as a strawberry. Ichigo turned to Hinata and gave her an apologetic look as he said

"I apologize about my father's behavior, he goes overboard sometimes and says inappropriate things." Hinata smiled and said

"It's okay." Just then a young girl appeared at Ichigo's door. She had short brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"Hinata-chan, this is my sister Yuzu. Yuzu, this is Hinata Hyuga," Ichigo said.

"Are you Ichi-kun's girlfriend?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo's face was now the color of his namesake: a strawberry, while Hinata's face darkened.

"No Yuzu, she's just a friend," Ichigo said, his right eye twitching. He then slammed the door shut after Yuzu walked off.

"Gah, where the hell is everyone?" Ichigo shouted. As if on cue, his door slammed open revealing Renji, Rukia, and Orihime.

"What the hell? Don't be slamming my door like you live here!" Ichigo yelled as he got in Renji's face.

"Shut up strawberry! I can do whatever I like!" Renji yelled back. Before the argument could go further, Rukia knocked them upside their heads.

"Shut up you stupid idiots!" she yelled. Orihime and Hinata were sitting on the bed watching the scene with large sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Oh Ichigo!" a feminine voice called out as she snuck behind him and covered his eyes, her large breasts pressing into his back. Ichigo blushed heavily along with Hinata, who turned her head the other way.

"Rangiku, leave him alone," another voice called out. Hinata turned to see Hitsugaya standing by the door with a bored look on his face. Hinata blushed once more as she pretended to study the wall.

"Aww, why must you ruin my fun Shiro?" Rangiku said while childishly pouting.

"Shut up and stop calling me that!" Hitsugaya shouted as a vein appeared on his forehead. He went over to Hinata and sat next to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan," he said casually.

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun," Hinata replied, smiling at him.

"Is everyone here?" Rangiku asked. She was wearing a red tank top with shorts that revealed her usual amount of cleavage.

"Yeah. Shuuhei said that he, Momo, Nel, and the others will meet us there," Renji said.

"Alright everyone, let's roll out!" Ichigo yelled as everyone herded out of Ichigo's room and down the stairs. Ichigo without warning punched his father in the face.

"What was that for son? I didn't even do anything," Isshin cried as he held his face.

"I did it because I felt like it," Ichigo responded, making the others sweat drop.

-Line Break-

After piling in the van that Rangiku rented, everyone was seated comfortably in the van as they drove to the beach. Hinata was looking out the window as she took in the outskirts of Karakura Town. As they drove, Hinata looked at Hitsugaya, who was sitting next to her on her right. He had his eyes closed, so Hinata assumed he was quietly napping. As she continued to stare at him, she heard Hitsugaya say

"It's impolite to stare at someone Hinata-chan," while having his eyes closed. Hinata blushed, looking at her lap as she said

"S-Sorry, I just thought you were sleeping."

"Don't worry about it," Hitsugaya said as he ran his hand through his spiky white hair, his turquoise eyes focused on the scenery outside.

"How long until we get there Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We're ten minutes away," she responded while keeping her eye on the road as she drove. Everyone was talking animatedly about what they were going to do at the beach. Ichigo and Renji were planning some attack on Ikkaku and Shuuhei while Orihime, Rukia, and Rangiku were discussing something. Hitsugaya and Hinata sat there quietly taking it all in, although Hitsugaya was getting quite annoyed. Hinata smiled at the annoyed look on his face. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Midori Beach.

"Why is it called 'Midori'?" Hinata asked.

"Because when the sun shines in the water, it makes the water look green," Hitsugaya explained. "Alright, time to have some fun in the sun!" Rangiku yelled. The friends made their way to a spot under a nearby tree. Everyone made up the blankets on the sand.

"Hey everyone!" Hinata turned to see Shuuhei with Momo, Nel, Ikkaku, Kira and the rest of the crew. Even Tatsuki, Keigo, Muzuiro, and Chad tagged along. Yoruichi, Nanao, and Tia arrived as well, along with another girl with long black messy hair and a heavy set guy with black hair as well. Yoruichi walked over to Hinata and said

"Hinata-chan, this is Kukaku Shiba and her younger brother Ganju."

"Hello Kukaku-san, Ganju-san," Hinata said politely.

"Hey there Hinata. Wow, you got a pair of knockers on ya. They look like they about the size of Rangiku's own," Kukaku said bluntly as she poked Hinata's right breast. Hinata blushed and Ganju blew back with a large nosebleed. Kukaku frowned and stomped on her brother's face as she yelled

"Get up dumbass!" Rangiku snuck up behind Hinata and put her hand on her jacket zipper.

"Come on Hinata-chan, show everyone your new swim suit," she crooned. Hinata blushed as she stuttered

"I-I don't know Rangiku-chan."

"Come on girly, I want to see how big your rack is," Kukaku said as she pulled on Hinata's zipper.

"I have got to see how this is played out," Yoruichi said while smirking. Hitsugaya, who was sitting on a blanket, noticed Rangiku and Kukaku surrounding Hinata.

_"What are those two up to now?" _He thought, knowing when Kukaku and Rangiku got together, things were bound to happen. Back to Rangiku and Kukaku, they were currently persuading Hinata to take her jacket off.

"Come on Hinata-chan, please," Rangiku pleaded.

"…okay," Hinata said quietly as she looked away.

"Everyone, come look at Hina-chan's new swim suit," Rangiku announced. Hinata blushed as Hitsugaya and the others came towards her.

"Come on girly, show 'em what you're made of," Kukaku said while grinning widely at her. Hinata zipped down her jacket as she revealed her bathing suit and the reactions were more or less the same. Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Kira all blew back with enormous nosebleeds. Yumichika, Shunsui, and Jushiro were on the ground twitching while blood flowed from their noses. Keigo was face down in the sand, unconscious from loss of blood. Although Chad, Uryu, Muzuiro, Byakuya and the others had more tact than the afore mentioned persons, they were no better as they tried to contain the blood that was already spilling from their noses. Gin was wearing a perverted grin on his face while Aizen had a dazed look on his face. Hitsugaya was flat on his back looking at the sky as blood flowed steadily from his nose. Random guys that were passing by also passed out from their massive nosebleeds. Hinata wore a lavender and baby blue striped bikini which barely contained her large breasts while the bikini bottom hugged her hips snugly. Rangiku had a pleased look on her face as she and the girls looked at the guys.

"A-Are they going to be okay?" Hinata asked with a worried look on her face.

"Pfft, they'll be okay. It's just a guy's normal reaction to girls with racks like ours," Kukaku scoffed as she took off her clothes, revealing her own formidable sized breasts. After the girls stripped down to their bathing suits, they went to wake up the guys. After waking Ichigo, Shuuhei, and Renji up, Hinata went to Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked. Hitsugaya moaned as he opened his eyes, which widen at the sight. Hinata was leaning over him, giving him an indecent view of her abundant cleavage, prompting him to pass out once more as more blood flowed from his nose.

-Line Break-

There you guys have it, Chapter Four of Melted Ice. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please continue to read and review, I really appreciate it.

Read and Review people!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, Ms.C here! I applaud my readers that's still with me, waiting for me to update, I truly appreciate it. I really need to manage my time wisely. Anyways, on with the chaos and hijinks, here's Chapter Five =)

Chapter Five

After the boys recovered from their blood loss, pretty soon everyone was having a good time at the beach. Ikkaku, Ichigo, Shuuhei, and Renji were in the water dunking each other while Yumichika was sunbathing. Shunsui was busy trying to push up on Kukaku until she punched him in the face. Jushiro was in the shade drinking a bottle of water while everyone else was playing volleyball. It was the battle of the sexes with Rukia, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nel, Kukaku, and Hinata on the girls' side respectively. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Gin, Aizen, Grimmjow, Kira, and Chad were on the boys' team. The referee, Orihime, blew the whistle for the game to begin. Byakuya served first towards the girls. Kukaku bounced the ball of the insides of her arms, passing it to Tatsuki who passed it Hinata who smacked it over the net. As the boys scrambled to get it, Hitsugaya caught it and passed it over to Kira, who sent it over to Aizen. Hinata, seeing Aizen getting ready to spike the volleyball, ran up to the net and jumped into the air, blocking the ball and it fell to the ground. The girls cheered as they got a point, surrounding Hinata.

"Good job Hina-chan," Nel screamed.

"You did well there girly," Kukaku said, grinning wildly. Hitsugaya meanwhile was slightly distracted by the sight of Hinata's breasts bouncing up and down.

_"Damn it, I've been hanging around that stupid baka Keigo too long," _Hitsugaya silently fumed as he shook his head, willing his mind to get out of the gutter and back into the game. The game started back again with the girls serving. Kukaku used her killer over hand to serve the ball to the boys. The ball volleyed between Hitsugaya, Izuru, and Chad before Aizen sent the ball back to the girls' side. Yoruichi caught it and bumped to Tatsuki, who then passed it to Rangiku, who sent it back over back to Hitsugaya's team. It went back and forth for a few minutes before Hinata slipped on the sand trying to hit the ball, causing the boys to get a point. Hinata stood up and looked at her feet as she said

"Sorry everyone."

"What are you apologizing for? Everyone trips Hinata-chan," Nel said good-naturedly.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get them back in a couple of seconds," Kukaku said while grinning wickedly as the boys got ready to serve. After a while, the game was tied at ten for each team with the last point being tie breaker. It was the girls' turn, with Yoruichi serving this time. After she served up a killer serve, the guys scrambled to catch the ball, which dropped onto the ground after Hitsugaya and Kira both ran into each other. The girls celebrated their win while some of the guys sulked.

-Line Break-

After the volleyball match, Hinata sat on her towel to take a breather from the volleyball game. As she was drinking a bottle of water, Hitsugaya came and sat next to her.

"Nice game Hyuga," the white haired teen said gruffly, sore that the boys lost. Noticing the way he said it, Hinata giggled a little and decided to tease him.

"Aw, is Shiro-chan being a sore loser?" Hinata asked in a teasing manner. Hitsugaya blushed profusely and looked the other way as he yelled

"Sh-Shut up Hyuga!" Hinata giggled once more as she stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hitsugaya questioned, looking up at her.

"I'm going in the water for a-EEEKK!" Ikkaku had popped up out of nowhere and tossed Hinata over his shoulders and ran towards the water and not-so-gently tossed her into the water. At that very moment, Hitsugaya felt an intense wave of jealousy and slight possessiveness come over him as he glared at Ikkaku's back.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Momo said in a sing-song as she sat next to him.

"W-What! Don't be ridiculous Momo," Hitsugaya spluttered, visibly lying if his red cheeks were any indication. Momo tsked and said

"Lying won't get you anywhere with Hinata-chan."

"Whatever Momo," Hitsugaya said, immediately dropping the matter. Suddenly Momo stood up and dragged Hitsugaya to his feet as well.

"Momo what the hell?" Hitsugaya exclaimed as she started dragging him towards the water.

"Come on Shiro-chan, stop being so anti-social," Momo said.

"I'm not being anti-social! And stop calling me that damn name!" Hitsugaya yelled, a vein on his forehead. Ichigo and Renji, who were quietly behind the two, grinned at each other before they launched their sneak on the unsuspecting teenager. Hitsugaya suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air by the two idiots also known as Ichigo and Renji.

"Put me down right this instant you assholes!" Hitsugaya yelled furiously. If it was even remotely possible, the grins on Ichigo and Renji's faces would have grown wider than it already was, making the white haired male wary.

"Ok Toshiro, if you insist," Renji said as he and the orange haired boy promptly threw him into the water. Hinata, who was already in the water due to Ikkaku tossing her in, giggled as she swam towards them. Hitsugaya came back to the surface in time to come to come face with Hinata's breasts directly in his line of vision. He blushed slightly and turned his head towards Ichigo and Renji and glared at the two, who just grinned in response.

"Are you okay? It seemed like they dropped you in a little too hard," Hinata said as she pushed her wet bangs out of her face.

"I'll be fine. I really hate those two morons," Hitsugaya fumed. Hinata looked around and saw that most of their friends were in the water as well. Hinata opened her mouth to say something when a loud growling stopped her. Hinata immediately turned red as Hitsugaya smirked in amusement.

"Looks like someone's hungry," he teased. As soon as he said that, his own belly let out a ferocious roar of its own. Hitsugaya's face was flushed with mortification as Hinata giggled, much to his chagrin.

"How about we solve our little problem?" Hitsugaya suggested. Hinata nodded and the two teenagers made their way towards the sand. As they walked upon the sand, Hinata, not looking where she was going as she had her head turned to Rangiku, tripped over a rather large rock. Hitsugaya, who was walking in front of her, had turned around into time for Hinata to fall onto him, sending the two sprawling onto the sand in a rather compromising position. The two instantly turned red as their friends' jaws dropped comically. Then Ikkaku yelled out

"Way to go Hitsugaya!" while wearing a smirk on his face.

-Line Break-

After recovering from that embarrassing incident and having to endure their friends' teasing, Hinata and Hitsugaya made their way to a food stand. The two had about several inches of spaces between them as they walked. The duo arrived to the food stand where they ordered their food. Hinata was about to take out her money when Hitsugaya stopped her.

"I'll pay for it," he said.

"B-But," Hinata stumbled. She blushed when Hitsugaya put his fingers under chin. Being taller than her, Hitsugaya tipped her head upwards as he looked down at her.

"Relax Hinata-chan, let me pay for it," he said while smirking at her. Hinata could only nod her head as she was currently speechless. Hitsugaya paid for the food and handed Hinata her food as they turned to leave.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hitsugaya." Said person stopped in his tracks as a scowl appeared on his face.

_"Why did he of all people have to show up?" _Hitsugaya thought crossly as he tuned to face the owner of the voice.

"What the hell do you want….Shinji?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What the hell do you want…Shinji?" Hitsugaya barked crossly as he looked at the male in question, who had a smirk on his face.

"Why so rude Hitsugaya? Can I say hi to an old friend?" he sauntered, feigning hurt. Shinji had long honey blond hair that reminded Hinata of two certain blond haired loud mouths. He had dark colored eyes with this weird looking wide smile on his face. Shinji then noticed Hinata next to Hitsugaya and smirked even further, earning a suspicious look from Hitsugaya and a confused look from Hinata. Shinji sidled up to Hinata and took her hand in his as he said

"Hello there sweetheart. My name is Shinji Hiraku and what is your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga," Hinata stuttered as she blushed at the proximity between her and Shinji.

"Well aren't you a cutie blushing like that?" Shinji said as his eyes wandered from her face down to her chest. Hitsugaya was absolutely steaming at Shinji's blatant behavior and was about to tell him off when out of nowhere a girl planted her foot into Shinji's face, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"H-Huh?" was all Hitsugaya could say at this moment with a wtf look on his face. Hinata was looking surprised as well, and maybe a little scared as well as they watched the girl, a girl with blonde hair held up in two pigtails, stomp on Shinji's face a couple times.

"Damn it Shinji, stop perving on girls, idiot!" she yelled. The girl finally stops stomping on Shinji's face and turned around and glared at Hitsugaya.

"Midget," she said. A tic mark appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead and he growled out

"How can you call me a midget when you're shorter than me runt?"

"Sh-Shut up you dwarf!" the girl yelled back as her face turned red. As if just noticing her for the first time, the girl turned to Hinata and sized her up before saying

"Sorry about that. Shinji is a pervert so I have to keep him in line. Midget should have told you about him."

"I was about to tell her but you interrupted me you runt!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Grr, stop calling me that!" the girl screamed back. She turned back to Hinata and said

"Anyways, my name's Hiyori Sarugaki and you've met the pervert Shinji." Said "pervert" finally got off the ground and yelled "Damn you Hiyori!"

"Hiyori, what's with all the racket?" a female voice asked. Hinata and Hitsugaya turned to see a woman with long black hair that was braided into one. She had dark blue eyes which was behind a pair of cat eyed shaped red framed glasses. She wore a purple bikini set with the top being slightly too small for her breasts.

"Oh Hitsugaya? I didn't know you were here." She then looks at Hinata. "Is she your girlfriend? She's really pretty, nice boobs too." She proceeds to squeeze Hinata's breasts, causing her to blush heavily. Hitsugaya had to cover his nose in order to stop the blood that was threatening to come out while Shinji blew back with a large nosebleed. Hinata, face red as a tomato, proceeds to faint.

-Line Break-

"Ugh, w-where am I?" Hinata asked as she opened her eyes to Hitsugaya hovering over her with a worried look on his face, making her blush.

"Shiro-chan, get out of Hinata-chan's face like that," Rangiku scolded as she looked at the younger girl.

"You're on your blanket Hinata-chan," Rangiku said kindly as she helped Hinata sit up on her blanket.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nel asked as she sat near Hinata. Hinata then thought back to why she had fainted in the first place, and then she blushed heavily as it came back to her. She unconsciously pointed her two index fingers while blushing. All the guys around Hinata, including some newcomers, blushed while the girls thought it was kawaii.

"I'm afraid her fainting is my fault," the black-haired, glasses wearing girl said.

"How so?" Ikkaku asked snidely, to which Rangiku bopped him upside the head. She knelt down to Hinata and said

"Hi there, I'm Lisa Yadomaru. Sorry I didn't introduce myself back there." Hinata gave a small smile as she said

"I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Now can you explain how you made Hinata-chan faint?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I came upon Hiyori yelling at Hitsugaya as usual and I saw her. I asked if she was Hitsugaya's girlfriend, and then I called her pretty and said she had a nice set of boobs, and then I squeezed them," Lisa explained while wearing a serious look on her face. The guys blushed and Hiyori sighed and said

"Lisa, you can't go around doing that."

"I was just being curious," Lisa replied.

"Which reminds me; Hitsugaya and Hinata-san never answered my question," Lisa said. Hitsugaya blushed and mumbled

"She's not my girlfriend." Hinata didn't show it, but for some reason, her heart felt like it had been ripped apart.

"So she's available?" Shinji said, perking up only to get kicked in his face by Hiyori.

"Shut it you pervert!" she yelled as Shinji laid face first in the sand. Hiyori turned to Hinata and said

"And for the record, Lisa's a pervert too." Lisa frowned as she said

"I'm not a pervert. I just have a healthy interest in certain things." Orihime scratched her head in confusion as she asked

"…But isn't that the definition of a pervert?" causing everyone to sweat drop.

"…Moving right along," Momo said. Once Hinata was deemed okay, everyone returned to what they were doing. Hitsugaya sat by Hinata as they ate their food. Hinata was introduced to the other members of Shinji's 'group': Mashiro, a bubbly girl with bright green hair; Hachi, a gentle giant; Rōjūro or "Rose", a guy with a taste for the finer things in life; Kensei, a silver haired street thug with piercings, and Love, a guy that loves wearing sunglasses at all times of the day. Right now, Hinata was lying on her towel underneath the umbrella Hachi had graciously set up for her so she wouldn't get sun burned. As she lay there, Hinata thought about how the girls back at Konoha would make fun of her relentlessly about her body and pick at her hair. Memories of those days slowly brought tears to her eyes and she quickly sat up and wiped away her tears but Hitsugaya had already seen them. Hours later around 5pm, the gang was packing their things to return home. After everyone was in the van, Rangiku drove off and headed back to Karakura Town. Hinata, who was sitting next to Hitsugaya once again, yawned as she felt today's activities catch up to her.

"Tired?" Hitsugaya asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Hinata yawned cutely as she nodded her head, though she tried fighting it, to no avail. Hinata's eyes drooped and soon fell asleep. She unknowingly fell on Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya smiled slightly as he left Hinata's head on his shoulder.

"_This was the best day ever," _was the last thought that ran through Hinata's head before she fell asleep.

Several months later

During the past several months, Hinata has adjusted greatly to living in Karakura Town and attending Karakura High School. Although she made more friends, she more or less out with Rangiku and the others. Hinata became more outgoing with the help of Momo, Nel, and Rangiku to the point of where she was no longer stuttering. What's more is that she and Hitsugaya grew closer during the last few months. It was currently the middle of November, and the gang was in their respective third period classes. Ikkaku, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hinata were chatting with each other when the teacher cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention as the room fell silent. Seeing that she had everyone's attention, the teacher said

"I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow we will be hosting several students from another school." The students started talking amongst themselves as they discussed who they thought were coming.

"Who do you think is coming?" Ichigo asked. Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders and Hinata said

"I guess we're going to find out now." The teacher continued by saying

"The students that we're hosting are from the city of Kyoto." Hinata tensed slightly at this. Hitsugaya frowned as he noticed Hinata's tense posture.

"I'm sure they're from a different school Hinata-chan," Hitsugaya said, trying to reassure the girl. Hinata nodded, although she was doubtful as a bad feeling started to tingle within her.

"The students from Kyoto are coming from the school Konoha High School."

"Shit," was all Ichigo said. Hinata, without realizing it, had snapped the pencil she was holding in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm back! here is the latest chapter of my story 'Melted Ice'. I promised a reader I would have this chapter up this afternoon and I'm glad I made good on it, so here it is. Warning: For the next few chapters, there will be heavy bashing of almost all of the Rookie Nine plus the Suna Siblings with the exception of Lee and Choji. I left those two because I don't think I can write Bushy Brows as mean while inserting 'the flames of youth' crap he spouts, and as for Choji, well I just didn't want to -_-. Anyways, here is Chapter seven, enjoy!

Chapter Seven

"H-Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine Ichigo-kun," Hinata said although her face said otherwise. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, knowing full well his best friend was lying.

"If you're sure…" Ichigo trailed off. Hinata smiled at him and she said

"Don't worry about it." Nearly ten minutes later, the bell rung, signaling the end of third period. As Hinata was putting her books into her bag, Hitsugaya grabbed her by the elbow and said

"We'll discuss this later at lunch." Hinata nodded and the two of them met Rangiku at the door as they headed to their fourth period class. After the end of fourth period, Hinata went to the roof top and sat down and thought on what her third period teacher said.

"_I left Kyoto with the intention of getting away from them only for them to come here," _Hinata thought. As she was thinking this, Yoruichi came over and sat by her.

"Penny for your thoughts Hinata-chan?" Yoruichi asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking," Hinata replied absent-mindedly, making the brown-skinned woman laugh slightly.

"I know that silly. I meant do you want to talk about it?" Hinata paused for a few seconds before agreeing. When she was finished, Yoruichi had a frown on her face. Yoruichi then said

"Well don't worry about it Hinata-chan, you got us around so they won't harass you." A small smile gracing her face, Hinata said

"Thank you Yoruichi-chan." Yoruichi grinned and mussed the top of Hinata's hair as she said

"No problem kid." She got up and went over to Rangiku and Hitsugaya appeared, taking Yoruichi's place.

"Hey where were you?" Hinata inquired.

"Sorry, I stayed after class for something and end up coming to lunch late," Hitsugaya explained. Hinata nodded and took out her bento box. As she was reaching for her utensils, the wind blew, making her napkins roll across the ground.

"Oh shoot," Hinata said and got on her knees and crawled towards the napkins. As she was doing so, the wind suddenly changed course and blew forward, lifting Hinata's skirt up, revealing her red lacy boy shorts. Hinata's face was a lovely shade of pink and Hitsugaya and whoever else saw her boy shorts all passed out from a large nosebleed.

"Oh Hinata-chan you naughty girl," Rangiku teased, making the girl blush even further.

"Who knew you wore such things," Nel said as the girls teased Hinata until Nanao rescued the girl. Thankfully for Hinata, the bell rung and everyone went to their respective classes. After school, Hinata walked home by herself as Hitsugaya had soccer practice. Hinata entered her house and said

"I'm home." Hanabi came running from the living room and glomped her older sister.

"Hey Hinata-nee-chan!" she yelled. Hitomi walked out to Hinata and smiled as she asked

"How was your day sweetie?"

"It was okay," Hinata replied.

"Where's haha?" she inquired.

"He went to pick up your Hizashi-oji from the airport," Hitomi said. Hinata stopped as she was going up the stairs.

"So that means that Neji is coming?" Hinata asked. Hitomi sighed and replied

"Unfortunately yes. I'm sure your teacher has told you about the group of students from Konoha High school back in Kyoto." Neji Hyuga was Hinata's older cousin by a year and a half. For some reason, Neji hates Hinata and doesn't bother to hide it, much to Hiashi, Hitomi, and Hizashi's ire. Back in Kyoto, Neji pretty much ignored Hinata during school and never defended her when his friends made fun of her. So it was understandable why Hinata would be on edge at the mention of her cousin's name. Hinata nodded and continued upstairs. Hours later around 5pm, Hinata heard the front door open and she ran downstairs. She saw her father and uncle in the foyer.

"Hizashi-oji," Hinata said. Hizashi Hyuga was Hiashi Hyuga's identical twin although the two had completely different personalities. Hizashi looked towards his niece and smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Look at you Hinata-chan, you're all grown up and not even stuttering."

"Hah, that's rich," another male voice, this one full of scorn and contempt, said. Hinata looked around her uncle to see her cousin Neji staring at her with contempt in his eyes.

"Neji" Hinata greeted coolly in a polite tone.

"Hinata," he spat. Neji was seventeen and in the eleventh grade. He stood at 5'10 with a tall and slender build. He had long brown hair that was held in a loose ponytail at the bottom. He had the signature Hyuga eyes except his lacked the warmth.

"Neji," Hizashi warned, "I thought we discussed this, whatever animosity you have towards Hinata-chan is to be absent."

"Tch, whatever," Neji said as he rolled his eyes. Hizashi frowned and grabbed the front of his son's shirt as he said

"Listen here and listen well. You are to respect your cousin in her house. Do you understand?"

"…Fine," Neji relented as Hizashi released him. Hanabi, who had been standing by, went up to Neji and kicked him in his shin, making him yowl in pain.

"That's for being mean to nee-chan!" she yelled as she stuck her tongue out at him and scowled at him.

-Line Break

Hinata woke up the next morning with a feeling of trepidation running through her. Today is the day the students from Konoha would be arriving. Although to be honest, Hinata wasn't even sure if 'they' were the supposed students, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up in case they are. Hinata was in the middle of putting on her school shirt when Rangiku walked in.

"Hinata-chan, your mom let me in," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"Hey, I just seen a boy that looks just like your dad, is he your brother?" Rangiku inquired.

"No, he's my older cousin. The reason why he looks like my dad is because his dad is my dad's identical twin," Hinata explained.

"Oh okay," Rangiku said. Hinata finished dressing and quickly slipped into her brown penny loafers.

"Wait a minute Hina-chan," Rangiku said as she stood behind Hinata in the mirror. She reached in front of Hinata's chest and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse, showing a good amount of cleavage. Rangiku smirked and said

"There, now you're ready." Hinata rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she and Rangiku left the house, leaving Neji behind. As they walked, they met up Hitsugaya on the way to school. The first two periods went by fast and before Hinata knew it, it was third period. As Hinata sat in her seat, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Hitsugaya, seeing her slightly hyperventilate, grabbed her hand. Hinata blushed profusely as she asked

"What are you doing Hitsugaya-kun?" Hitsugaya smiled at Hinata and said

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I will be there with you, by your side, every step of the way." Hinata blushed even further as she and Hitsugaya stared at each other. The tender moment was ruined by a grinning Ikkaku and Ichigo.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, we got your back," Ikkaku said as he threw an arm around Hitsugaya's neck, much to Hitsugaya's displeasure and annoyance, making Hinata giggle. The teacher made everyone sit down as she prepared for the lesson.

"Alright class, the students from Konoha High School are here, so please give them your undivided attention." The room went silent as she went towards the door and opened it. Thirteen students walked in and Hinata's heart started pounding as she recognized the students. There were three blondes one male and two females, a pinkette girl, three ravens all male, a red headed male, and four brunettes (Neji included), three males and a female.

"Please introduce yourselves," the teacher asked. One of the blonds, a male with bright blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks said loudly

"Alright. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" A girl with long ash blonde hair in a ponytail said

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," while winking at the class.

"I'm Temari," the last blonde, a girl with dirty blonde hair in four pigtails said.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

"Hey, is that your real hair color?" Ikkaku asked loudly.

"Why yes it is," Sakura said as she sent him what was supposed to be a seductive smile towards him. Ikkaku smirked and said

"Could have fooled me. Your hair is obviously dyed." Everyone started laughing at Ikkaku's remark as Sakura turned red from embarrassment and anger. Hinata smiled as Ichigo gave Ikkaku a high five.

"…Moving on," the teacher said while unsuccessfully holding back her laughter.

"…Sasuke Uchiha," an emo looking guy with black hair that was shaped like a duck's ass in the back and equally dark eyes said.

"Hey it's the duckass!" Ichigo yelled out, making the class burst out in uproarious laughter along with Naruto. Sasuke had a scowl on his face as a pale blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Haha Sasuke-teme, he called you a duck ass!" Naruto yelled. The next guy, a guy with black hair held in a ponytail, yawned and said

"…What a drag, I'm Shikamaru Nara." The class rolled their eyes at Shikamaru's lackluster attitude. Temari smacked him upside the head and said

"Look alive lazy ass!"

"I'm Sai," a guy with short black hair said as he gave a fake smile to class. The class just stared back, slightly creeped out.

"Gaara," the red head said. For some reason, the class stayed silent this time.

"I'm Kankuro," a brown-haired guy with purple lines on his face.

"Oh my god he's working make-up!" Ikkaku yelled out. The whole class started laughing once again. Kankuro yelled

"It's not make-up, its war paint!"

"Yeah right, who'd you borrow your make-up from, your sister?" Ichigo taunted. Kankuro turned red and started spluttering.

-Line Break-

After the rest of the introductions were made (Ikkaku made a remark about TenTen's buns, calling her 'Panda Girl', which immediately fired her up), the teacher had the Konoha students sit where ever they wanted. Sakura and Ino, having spotted Hinata, grinned evilly and made their way towards her. Seeing what they were about to do, Ichigo and Ikkaku got up and blocked their way.

"Sit somewhere else Pinky and Bunta," Ikkaku said gruffly. Ino fumed while Sakura fixed a fake smile on her face and said

"But we just wanted to see our "friend" Hinata-chan."

"Save it you pink-haired banshee, we know all about you and your little group. If you know what's good for you, you and your troll friends would stay away from Hinata-chan," Ichigo said as he glared at the two girls. Ino sneered and said

"So the bitch finally got some friends. She must have been real desperate." Hitsugaya, who was silently listening, snapped his pencil in half and stood up.

"Listen here you two-faced boar bitch and pink howler monkey, if you ever insult Hinata-chan in my presence again, I will personally make you two's lives a living hell," he said coolly as he sent a cold glare to Sakura and Ino. The girls' faces paled and the two scurried over back to their group. Hitsugaya sat back down and turned to Hinata, who had her head down.

"Hinata-chan," he called. Hinata ignored him and Hitsugaya sighed. He went over to her desk and stood in front of it. He lifted her face so that she was looking at him, making her blush darkly.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Hitsugaya-kun," Hinata said softly.

"Don't worry about those two bitches. Hopefully one of these days you'll put them in their places." Ichigo, Ikkaku, and their classmates who were watching the interaction rolled their eyes, wishing the two would hurry up and get together already.

"Dude, you two might as well get together. It's obvious you two like each other," Ichigo said bluntly. Hitsugaya and Hinata blushed brightly and Hitsugaya shouted

"Shut up Ichigo!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone, Ms.C here! Here is chapter eight of "Melted Ice"**

**Hitsugaya: Finally**

**Ms.C: I'm sorry Toshiro, did you say something? *waves pistol casually in the air***

**Hitsugaya:...**

**Ms.C: That's what I thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

**Chapter Eight**

Fourth period went by as usual and as soon as Hinata knew it, it was lunch time. As Hinata, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and the others made their way to the roof, they had no idea that Sakura, Ino, and the others were following them. The group had just settled into their usual spots when the door slammed open, revealing Sakura and the others.

"Who the fuck are you people?!" Kukaku yelled out. Sasuke stepped up and said

"We're taking over this spot so beat it losers," while wearing an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Says who?" Shuhei demanded.

"Says me. I am a Uchiha so that means you have to do as I say," Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"Yeah, you have to do as he say!" Sakura and Ino yelled as everyone except Naruto wore a smirk on their faces. Rangiku and the others looked at each other before they started laughing. Even Hinata giggled while a smirk appeared on Hitsugaya's face.

"Did that snot-nosed bastard just tried to order us?" Ichigo asked as he held his stomach in laughter. Sasuke's face turned red from anger and he yelled

"Shut the hell up!" As he said this, his voice cracked, making everyone laugh even further. Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Sasuke-teme's voice sound like a duck!" he howled.

"Shut up Naruto-baka!" Sakura and Ino screeched, making everyone cover their ears as they stomped on Naruto's face.

"God damn it, would you two banshees shut the fuck up?!" Ichigo yelled. Temari spotted Hinata laughing and yelled out

"What the hell are you laughing at Hinata-whore?" Everyone fell silent as Hinata looked down and clenched her fists.

"Don't call Hinata-chan a whore you sandy-haired bitch!" Momo yelled out as a furious look appeared on her and everyone else's face.

"What? The ugly cow can't speak up now?" Sakura taunted as Ino and the others laughed. Naruto frowned and said

"Sakura-chan, that's enough."

"Shut up baka!" Sakura screamed and punched Naruto. Sakura was so busy screaming at Naruto, she didn't even notice Hinata stalking over to her. Finally having enough of the group's bullying, Hinata walked to Sakura, cocked back her right fist, and WHAM! She punched Sakura in her nose, breaking it in the process. Everyone was silent before Sakura screeched loudly

"You bith!" as she held her nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"You'll pay for that you tramp!" Ino yelled as she moved to attack Hinata. But Yoruichi grabbed Ino by her ponytail and yanked hard, making Ino fall flat on her ass.

"I don't think so Blondie," Yoruichi said before winking at Hinata.

"Now unless you guys want the same thing done to you but on a larger scale, I suggest you guys fuck off." Ikkaku said as he cracked his knuckles while a crazy look appeared on his face while grinning maniacally. The Konoha group quickly hauled ass from the roof except for Naruto, who stayed behind. Naruto approached Hinata, who wore a wary look on her face. Naruto sighed and said

"Look Hinata-san. I know we're not on best terms, but I just want to apologize." Hinata wore a shocked look on her face and didn't even notice when Hitsugaya came to stand by her. Naruto smiled slightly at the look on Hinata's face and said

"I understand if you don't forgive me, but I really am sorry about last year. It was terrible of me and now I realize that you're a special girl." Hinata blushed and tapped her index fingers together. The blond male smiled and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Don't change Hinata-san," Naruto said before he left. Hitsugaya was glaring at Naruto the whole time and continued to do so until Naruto left.

-Line Break-

School ended and Hinata arrived home exhausted. After punching Sakura, Rangiku and the others congratulated her on punching the 'pink-haired harpy' as Nel eloquently put it. Right now, she was lying in her bed doing her homework when her door opened, revealing Rangiku, Momo, Nel, Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Nanao.

"Hey Hina-chan," Momo greeted. She plopped down on Hinata's bed along with Rangiku and Nel while the others found spots on Hinata's plush carpet.

"Hey girls what's up?" Hinata asked as she sat up.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how our little boxer champ was doing," Yoruichi said, making Hinata blush.

"Yeah, how is your fist?" Momo asked.

"It's okay. It's not hurting as much as it was earlier," Hinata said as she looked at her right hand, which was bandaged up.

"So...," Rangiku said, trailing off purposely.

"So what?" Hinata asked while wearing a confused look on her face.

"What's going on with you and Shiro-chan?" she asked. Hinata turned red and stuttered out

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Nanao smiled playfully and said

"Yeah right Hinata-chan. We all know you and Hitsugaya like each other." Hinata opened her mouth but nothing came out. She sighed and asked

"Am I that obvious?" Kukaku snorted and said

"You two are so obvious, it's not even funny." Hinata moaned and laid on her back as she said

"Well what do I do?" Tia raised a blonde eyebrow and said

"What do you mean? You tell him how you feel."

"But what if he rejects me?"

"Trust me Hinata-chan, there's no way Shiro-chan will reject you," Momo said before giggling.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Nel asked. Hinata chewed on her bottom lip as she said

"I don't know..."

"Come on Hina-chan, do it for us please," Rangiku pleaded, giving her the puppy eye pout. Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes before she said

"...Fine," while pouting. The girls cheered as Hinata ran out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house. She ran across the street and knocked on Hitsugaya's door and waited. A short time later, the door opened, revealing Hitsugaya himself.

"Hinata-chan, what's up?" he asked. Hitsugaya was currently wearing a black tank top with black and white gym shorts. Hinata looked down at her feet as she blushed. Clearing her throat, Hinata looked Hitsugaya square in the eye and asked

"Hitsugaya-kun, can we talk?"

"Uh sure, come on in," Hitsugaya said wearing a baffled look on his face. As Hinata entered his house, she took a brief look around.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"Uhh, soda would be fine," Hinata replied airily before sitting down in his living room. Hitsugaya came to the living room and handed Hinata a can of Sprite.

"Thanks," Hinata said as she took the sprite and opened it. The pair drunk their sodas for a while before Hitsugaya asked

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hinata, feeling nervous, said

"Y-Yes about that. I have something to tell you." Hinata played with her soda can as she said

"Well, the truth is, I-I..." Hinata trailed off as her bravery started to fail her.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Hitsugaya asked as he sat forward on his seat. Hinata crushed her soda as her face flushed a bright pink. Hitsugaya frowned and put his hands on her cheeks and made Hinata look at him.

"Hinata," Hitsugaya stated gruffly, making HInata look at him with a shocked look on her face at the lack of a suffix.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice less gruff this time. At the saound of his voice, Hinata mustered enough courage to squeak out

"Ilikeyouverymuch!"

"W-What?" Hitsugaya asked, bewilderment on his face. "I didn't catch that Hinata-chan." Hinata sighed loudly and twisted her mouth slightly before saying

"I said that I like you...and not as a best friend either," she said while blushing profusely. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide at Hinata's confession.

_"S-She likes me?"_ he thought as he sat frozen on the couch. Hinata watched him intently as she awaited his response. After about five minutes when Hitsugaya remained silent, Hinata looked down as her eyes watered. She got up and headed towards the door. Hitsugaya snapped out of his stupor and saw Hinata walking to his front door.

"W-Wait Hinata-chan!" he shouted as he made his way to the door. Hinata stopped but did not face him as tears fell down her cheeks. Hitsugaya ran his hand through his white spiky hair as he decided to say something.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that. It's just that I'm surprised that's all," Hitsugaya responded lamely. Hinata nodded her head and was about to leave when Hitsugaya grabbed her arm.

"Wait just a sec, there's something else," Hitsugaya said as a serious look appeared on his face. Hinata looked into his turquoise orbs and noticed that they held an intense look in them, more so than usual.

"W-What is it?" Hinata questioned. Hitsugaya sighed as he once again ran his hand through his hair. It was now or never and he definitely didn't want it to be never especially after her own brave confession. He sighed again before saying

"The truth is...I...like you as well."

-Line Break-

So, what do you guys think? Sorry it was a short chapter but I wanted to get it up as fast as I could. Anyways, review please!


End file.
